


A Troublesome King

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Behold! The least canon thing I have ever written!, Digestion, I'm Sorry, Lurien's Butler vores the Pale King, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Lurien's butler, tired of the negative influence the Pale King is having on his Watcher, decides to take things into his own hands.
Relationships: The Pale King/Lurien the Watcher's Butler (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	A Troublesome King

The Pale King awoke, bound and exhausted. What- what had happened to him? One moment he’d been at one of those indulgent parties of Lurien the Watcher, and then…? Then? He couldn’t remember a solid thing past that point. It was all a blur of color and noise. But where was he now? The King shook his head from side to side, trying to shake himself awake.

Once he gathered himself, he took a look around. He was bound on a bed in what appeared to be a long-abandoned pleasure room. The only place in Hallownest that had rooms this extravagant was the Tower of Love. But it’d been long abandoned, due to concerns about its stability. Why was he here? Who had done this to him, and why?

He didn’t need to wait long to get his answer. Out of the darkness of a corner of the room emerges a small, unassuming Butler. After a moment, he recognized him as being the Butler of Lurien the Watcher. The Butler approached him with a grave stare, and began, “Greetings, King. I see you’ve finally awakened. I am Lumen, the Butler of Lurien the Watcher. And we’re going to have ourselves a discussion.”

The King wants to tear his way out of his binds, and destroy this impudent Butler for even thinking of attempting this little stunt. But strangely, the King feels… drowsy. It’s like he can hardly move, let alone fight back. However, he does manage to get out, “Don’t waste my time, Butler. Just tell me what you want.”

“I want you gone, frankly. You’ve been a terrible influence on my Lurien.”

Pale takes a moment to digest this response. What? He hadn’t been kidnapped for reputation, revenge, or some other end? He’d been kidnapped because he was a bad influence? “What in the name of Hallownest does that mean?”

The Butler nodded. “I care very much about Lurien the Watcher. I consider myself responsible for both his mental and physical health. And you? You’ve been a detriment to them both! He thinks of you all day every day, and drinks himself silly when you never return his advances-”

“Advances? What advances?”

Lumen shakes his head in dejected disappointment. “That’s exactly what the problem is. You ignore him! It shatters him! And then I have to put him back together again! And that’s all before we get into how he stress eats thinking about you! Do you have any idea how many pounds he’s put on his precarious diet, all because of you!?!? And then there are these garish parties, which he throws to attract your attention! He eats so much, and drinks so much, and it’s all-

The Pale King has stopped listening. In all of his centuries of being alive, he has never seen something as absurd as this. This Butler had kidnapped him because he was a bad influence on his Master? His mouth was agape. The King looks at him for a few moments, letting him rattle on, and then asks, “Butler, what is the true meaning of this? Why did you really kidnap me?”

“I’ve already told you! You’re a terrible influence on him and-”

“Alright, fine. Aside from that, why did you take me?”

The Butler, frustrated and stammering at the rude interruption, spits out, “Because you’re all he thinks about! He’s MY Master! I belong to him as much as he belongs to me! You’re a terrible influence, and you’ve taken my Master away from me! So, you must be dealt with.”

The King is once more baffled. “So, this is a crime of passion? How petty. Now, tell me, how are you going to ‘deal with’ one such as I?”

The Butler swallows hard, the immensity of what he’s about to do settling on him. “W-well..! As ridiculous as it sounds, I’m going to devour you whole!”

Pale guffaws at this. This situation is growing more and more absurd by the moment. “Devour….? Devour me? Whole? Is this some sort of joke? How do you plan to do such a thing?”

Lumen stammers a bit as he begins his explanation, “S-so, you s-see, I’ve already bound you! And I’ve drawn runes on your body that’ll nullify your powers for as long as I’ll need! And then I have this…!” Lumen pulls from the ground a charm in the shape of a bug's open gullet. “This- this is a charm I bought from a Black Market dealer! It allows bugs to swallow those of around their size. I already tested it on some of Lurien’s other influences, a-and it works!”

The Pale King is not convinced. But he nods his head as he quips back, “Ah, so is that why you’re so chubby?” He uses his head to gesture to the Butler’s rounded belly, bulging out from his body.

“Y-yes actually! You’ll be the largest bug I’ve eaten yet, but I know I can do it-”

Pale laughed again. “Oh, Butler. Please, be my guest and try. Just know that the moment these weak runes wear off, I will rend you limb from limb.”

Lumen swallows hard. “Alright, I will!” At this, he moves to the Pale King’s crown. “But first, I need to deal with this…” Lumen removes some webbing from a pocket, and then uses it to tie the prongs of the crown together. He then applies another round of thick webbing to hugely blunt their collective point. Finally, he draws a rune in ink on the crown, ensuring that it will not break.

The Pale King just sits back and watches him go about his work, grinning. What an absurdity all this was! The King was relishing this Butler’s doomed attempt at an insane assassination. Let him do what he will! Swallow him whole? What foolishness. The King decides to ask the question that’s on his mind. “Fine then, Butler. I must ask: why swallow me whole? Why not just strike me down?”

Lumen shuffles uneasily as he applies the rune, still not certain that he’ll go through with this. “W-well… it’s the only way to assassinate you that leaves no evidence behind! No body, no weapons, the only thing that’ll change is that I’ll have put on some pounds…”

Wyrm laughs again at this. The idea of him of all people being chub on this Butler just sends him silly. “Did no one see you leave the party with me?”

Lumen shook his head. “No, of course not! I spiked your drink and dragged you out in the late hours of the night, when most had gone home, and the only still left were getting drunk in the main lounge. No one saw me make off with you, I made sure of it.”

As the Butler finished painting the Rune, the King sighed. “All right then. Let’s get this absurdity over with. Try your best to ‘devour’ me.”

Shaking, Lumen nods. He disrobes the Pale King, leaving his slim, small form naked on the pillows. The Butler rushes down to the King’s legs and double-checks to see that he has the charm on him. Sighing, he closes his eyes, takes the King’s legs in his mouth, and works his way upward.

It takes a few moments for the King to realize that he’s in danger. The silliness of all this kept him still, certain that this tomfoolery would quickly meet an end. But by the time Lumen has made it up to the King’s chest, the Wyrm realizes that he’s actually going through with it. And, with these runes on him, he’s temporarily helpless against their gut. The King starts thrashing, trying to break free of Lumen’s bindings. But with one final surge upwards, the Butler swallows the King whole.

Lumen leans back on the pillows where the Pale King once laid, letting out a little moan as the King drops into his belly. How depraved of him. He’s only doing this because it’s the best way to deal with the King. He’s royalty - he shouldn’t take animal pleasure in this! Still, Lumen can’t help himself from running over his stuffed belly with his hands. The King wastes no time in thrashing about in his gut, desperately trying to escape Lumen’s grasp.

The King cries out, “IMPUDENT WHELP! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO A KING? I’LL STRING YOU UP FROM THE GALLOWS!”

The Butler, trying to hide how much he’s enjoying this, calmly replies, “Settle, my King. You were a fine ruler - but now your time has ended. Leave the stage with grace.”

“L-LEAVE THE STAGE? I AM KING! I HAVE SURVIVED CENTURIES! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ONE SUCH AS LIKE THIS!”

Lumen rubs his belly, secretly relishing the struggles of the King inside of it. There’s something about sending such a dignified royal to such an undignified end that really tickles him. The King is kicking and punching and pushing at the Butler’s gut, but to no avail. The Butler actually finds himself leaning back into the pillows, relaxing. There’s something simply delightful about this fullness, this struggling in his gut.

The Pale King is panicking. He’s been alive for centuries. He’e established Kingdoms, made truces, slaughtered Gods, and seen more than any other bug has lived to see. He’s a royal of Hallownest, the beloved Pale King.

And he’s going to meet his end in the gut of some dandy butler, his body turned into little more than commoner chub. The indignity and humiliation of it all sends the King into overdrive, his body finally breaking free from its bindings. But he’s so overtaken by panic and fear that he can only thrash wildly, with no rhyme or reason. Lumen finds himself licking his lips while watching the display. It’s low of him, he knows. But Gods, this charm awakens something in him.

The King’s cries turn towards the anguished as he realizes the helplessness of his situation. “PLEASE! SET ME FREE! I’LL CUT ALL CONTACT WITH YOUR MASTER!”

Lumen chides him with a ‘tsk tsk.’ “Now, now, King. The time for that was before the party tonight.”

“I- I DON’T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS! IT’S UNBECOMING! I HAVE SO MUCH MORE I NEED TO ACCOMPLISH!”

“Worry not, King! I and the other aristocracy of Hallownest shall keep a close eye on the Kingdom in your long absence.”

The King’s struggles begin to diminish as he tires himself out. All that struggling and fighting only makes it easier for Lumen’s enhanced gut to take care of the unruly King. Lumen keeps on rubbing his belly, feeling it growing ever softer as the King’s struggles decrease. The King feels himself growing weaker, and grows flustered. “Of all the ways to go…”

Lumen shushes him, “Shhhh. Shhhh. You’ve had a long reign, my King. It’s time for you to rest.”

The King felt himself start to tear up. This is truly the end, isn’t it? Being turned to chub in some peasant’s gut? Is this truly where the high and mighty Lord of Hallownest would meet his end? Lumen kept on shushing the King, rubbing his belly as he felt it grow calmer and calmer. “Shhh. You won’t come between me and my Master anymore, King.”

Pale’s struggles grow ever weaker. Soon, he finds himself without the stamina or strength to either punch or kick back. He falls largely still in Lumen’s guts as his walls push in around him. Darkness encroaches at the edges of his vision as the King feels himself losing consciousness. Lumen keeps on rubbing himself, feeling his belly growing soft as it starts working away the King. Before he blacks out for eternity, the Pale King manages to choke out, “Everything… for Hallownest…”

And then he goes still and silent.

Lumen lets out another moan as he feels the King go still. So, he’s done it. He’s devoured the King of Hallownest. He almost can’t believe it. How did he get away with such a thing? Now all that’s left is for him to do is deal with the evidence…

The Butler keeps on rubbing his belly as he feels it growing softer and softer. The proper aristocrat in him knows that he shouldn’t indulge, but he can’t help himself. He pushes into his soft belly, grinning at how chubby he’s going to be. The King was easily twice his size - who knows what that kind of weight could do to him? He pushes and prods his soft belly, feeling up the chub forming on it.

Lumen couldn’t help but let out a giggle. He pokes his belly while saying, “Try to get between me and the Master now!” His belly only jiggles in response.

Soon, the King’s physical form is totally gone. All that remains of the once-proud royal is the juices sloshing around in Lumen’s gut. The Butler knows that it would take him quite a while to digest all of this normally, so he pulls out an elixir he bought from that Black Market dealer he mentioned earlier. It supposedly sped up your digestion tremendously. Well, if he’s in it this deep, he may as well go the full way. Lumen takes the cap off the bottle, places the opening of it to his lips, and drinks it all down.

The effect comes on quickly. His belly grows incredibly soft as the elixir gets to work taking care of the Pale King. Lumen pushes once more into his gut, feeling it jiggle and wiggle on him. Again, he giggles. What a pathetic end for one such as the Pale King, he thinks. He lays on his side, and strokes his gut lovingly. He watches as it goes about its work, turning the Pale King into pudge.

Soon, as his gut gurgles the Pale King away into nothing, Lumen feels his body begin to distribute the weight of the King around his body. The first thing he notices is the thick layer of chub forming up around his belly and sides. He’s never had a gut before - but he has a fairly large one now. Pushing into it, he feels that it’s pure chub. Lumen giggles. He knows his master will love it. Poking at his sides, it’s the same thing. He’s much rounder now than he was before, and it’s all thanks to the Pale King.

Then, he feels what the King’s done to his legs. He had sticks for legs before - but not anymore. Looking down, Lumen sees and feels that his thighs have thickened an incredible amount. They are five to six times larger than they were before, at least. They’re now at least half as wide as his body - and roughly half as thick.

The rest of his legs haven’t fared much better. The lower halves of his legs aren’t quite as thick as his thighs, but they’ve thickened up enough to make him a striking figure indeed. Feeling behind him, Lumen flushed to feel that his behind had fattened up significantly too. He knew he’d be hearing about that from Lurien for sure.

Lumen wanted to rest, but he knew that he couldn’t yet. He had to go back home and surprise his Master! He wouldn’t tell him the truth - he didn’t need to know that part. But he did now that he’d enjoy this body very much. So the Butler gets up, almost stumbles due to the new weight all around his body, and heads for the door.

Lurien doesn’t know what to expect when he hears the knock. His Butler has been out missing for hours now, which was very unlike him. He never came home late, not for anything. What was going on with him tonight? And what had happened to his beloved King? The only one who could vie for his affection asides from Lumen? Lurien and Lumen had made plans to make love after the party tonight. Had he flaked on him? No, that was beyond consideration. He sure hoped that this was him as he opened the door.

When the Watcher looks down and sees his Butler, he gets fully erect on the spot. His Butler looks entirely different. He’s so much chubbier, and not to mention, thicker. “L-Lumen! What happened to your body?”

Lumen blushes, and says, “Well, after the party, I got mixed up with some high-society folks. They took me to this exquisite place that I just have to show you sometime, and we feasted for hours. As you can tell, I ate too much! I hope you’ll forgive it, my Master.”

Lurien salivates looking at his Butler’s form. “Of course I can forgive you. Now, please enter so that we can do what we both clearly wish to do.”

As soon as the door is shut, the Watcher picks his plump Butler up, and places him on the couch. Within moments, Lurien has his cock out, and is stroking his Butler’s thick thighs with an animalistic ferocity. He leans down and drags his tongue up and down them, relishing their taste and texture. “You did this for me, didn’t you?” He chokes out in between licks.

“Of course. Anything for you, Master.” Lumen replies, his own cock now rock hard. Eating the King is the best decision he’s ever made, he’s certain of it now.

Lurien hooks his arms around Lumen’s thunder thighs, and wastes no time in bucking into his Butler. As Lurien forcefully hilts in him, his new fat jiggles. The sight of it sends Lurien wild, and he starts rapidly fucking Lumen. The Butler is relishing in the secret irony of the whole ordeal. The chub Lurien so loves, that he’s animalistically fucking, is what’s left of his beloved King. Lurien is closer to the King now than he’s ever been before.

The Watcher bucks and fucks into his Butler, each slap against his chub sending cries of pleasure ringing through the Watcher’s Spire. Lurien runs his hands up and down Lumen’s legs, loving their length and thickness. He reaches a hooked hand over to his Butler’s chub, and presses into it. The feeling of it giving away effortlessly below his touch sends Lurien crazy, and he fucks Lumen harder, body aflame with a pleasure rarely felt.

Lumen’s loving the sex, but also the secret final indignity inflicted onto the King. To be fucked as nothing more than peasant chub was the kind of fate Lumen knew he’d despise. Each jiggling of his body was one more insult to the Pale King, and each insult sent the Butler higher and higher into pleasure.

The Butler’s Master leans down on him, pressing down onto the chub blanketing his esteemed friend. Soon, Lurien unlinks his arms from Lumen’s thick thighs, and instead embraces his chubby Butler with both arms. He presses tight into him, feeling the chub forming on all sides of his lover. Lurien cries out with intense pleasure as he fucks Lumen hard. Lumen raises his ass up for his Master, and raises his legs up as best he can. Lurien is salivating as he fucks his Butler, animalistic cries escaping his mouth.

The Pale King wiggles and jiggles on Lumen with every thrust. While Lurien will never know it, this is the closest he will ever come to fucking his King. Lurien holds his Butler close as he feels an orgasm begin to roll up on him. He’s going to cum. Hard. He looks down at his Butler, and then looks back at his new thunder thighs. Then, he buries himself in Lumen’s bulk as he cries out in orgasmic glee, cuming explosively.

Lumen cries out in orgasmic bliss as his Master fills him. It’s enough to send him over the edge too, rolling into a fierce orgasm that obliterates all thoughts and feelings except pleasure. Lumen’s cock is rock hard as he cums, staining both himself and his Master with spunk. Lurien holds his Butler’s chub firmer as he bucks and bucks into him, relishing Lumen’s new chubby form. With every thrust, the King chub on Lumen is sent jiggling, something that only sends Lurien into further orgasms. He’s slapping and clapping against the King without even knowing it.

Lumen cums not just with the glee of being fucked by his Master, but with the glee of having enacted the ultimate humiliation and degradation onto the Pale King. Such a noble and dignified being reduced to nothing but chub on a meager Butler. Hardly any other punishment could have been as fitting.

By the time the duo's long series of orgasms is over, it’s been what feels like hours. Yet, neither one wants to stop. Lurien is too enticed by his partner’s body, and Lumen is too enticed by the thrill of degrading the King.

As Lumen looks into his Master’s eye, and sees his throbbing cock, ready for a second round, he is certain that he’s done the right thing tonight.


End file.
